


Our First Meeting, Again

by Ex0dus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, arrangedmarriage!au, historical!AU, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex0dus/pseuds/Ex0dus
Summary: Prince Baekhyun has been engaged as long as he can remember to a foreign prince that he has never met before. His kingdom will benefit greatly from their union, and it is Baekhyun's duty to help his people. His “first” meeting with his future husband though, isn’t exactly what he had in mind.





	Our First Meeting, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #47 - Prince Baekhyun has been engaged as long as he can remember to a foreign prince that he has never met before. His kingdom will benefit greatly from their union, and it is Baekhyun's duty to help his people. His “first” meeting with his future husband though, isn’t exactly what he had in mind.

           “Have you decided on an outfit yet?” His royal advisor asked for the fifth time, not even bothering to disguise his bored tone.

            “It’s a _wedding_ outfit, Jongdae! It’s totally fair for me to spend time picking one out.” Baekhyun huffed, analyzing himself in the mirrors that surrounded him. The dark green hood looked good with the blue traditional shirt adorned with a white cross pattern, but something still did not sit right with the prince. He shifted slightly in the clothing, giving it another look.

            “It looks amazing, my lord.” One of the maids complimented, pulling softly at the hood that came down to cover his face. He definitely had the look of a prince about to be married, but he didn’t feel like one. With a sigh, he waved off the maids. Familiar with the motion, each bowed politely and left the prince with his advisor.

            “Second thoughts, my lord?” Jongdae asked, hands behind his back in an effort to look professional.

            “No…” Baekhyun sighed, “No. Not second thoughts. I will go through with the marriage. It is my duty. I have known this was to be my fate practically since I was born. I don’t dare wish for anything else. It’s just… I wish I could experience what it would be like not to be betrothed to a stranger for your whole life. What it’s like to recklessly fall in love and make bad decisions without the entire fate of a nation resting on my shoulders.” Baekhyun pulled back the ceremonial hood, allowing the light to fall over his face again. Jongdae’s face softened, emotion finally breaking through his bored facade.

            “I know that wearing the royal crown comes with a price and I do not envy you. However, there is one advantage to your situation and that is how you will never feel the pain that comes with love.” Jongdae said.

Young and in love, Jongdae had proposed to young woman he had been seeing. Her family disapproved of him and he knew that, but he had hoped they could run away together. Unfortunately he overestimated how much she loved him and underestimated how much her family’s opinions meant to his wife-to-be. Terrified of losing her family, she fled in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again. A couple years had passed, but Jongdae still thought about her often.

            “I know she broke your heart Jongdae, but you were so happy when you were together! I’ve never once been able to be in the throngs of love like that.” Baekhyun sighed longingly, ”I do not envy your heartbreak but I do envy your lovesickness.” Baekhyun replied, removing the last piece of the green and blue ceremonial outfit. Left only in his undergarments, he reached out a hand to Jongdae who helped him off the pedestal that raised the prince to better view the clothes in the mirrors.

            “As your advisor, I say nothing except that you must go through with your duty as the crown prince.” Jongdae paused, “However, as your childhood friend, I say why not take a day to not be royalty?” Jongdae wore a sly grin, his face hidden toward the wardrobe as he grabbed a new ceremonial outfit for the prince.

            “Whatever do you mean by that?”

            “Exactly what it sounds like, my lord. Put on a plebian outfit, blend with the populace, and have one night all to yourself with no thoughts of your duties. It will be your last night as a free, single man.”

            Guiding his arms through the sleeves of the shirt Jongdae held, Baekhyun scoffed.

            “Would not people recognize me? Not to mention I have so much to plan for the wedding how would I ever have the time?”

            “Few have actually laid eyes on you. You do not yet listen to grievances from the citizens, as your father does. Most would not be able to recognize you. As for the timing, you would have to make time if you so wished. It is just a suggestion I make as your friend. I must repeat that as your advisor, I say it’s a terrible idea.”

            Jongdae held his hand up to allow Baekhyun to step back up onto the pedestal. Baekhyun’s reflections stared at each other with a sad expression. He lifted his arms experimentally, testing the movement of the material. There were many black decorations on the pure white shirt wrapping around him like banners. He pulled the white hood with intricate gold patterns on the edges over his face, once again having to adjust to the dimness. This outfit fit him perfectly, and made him look like the ethereal betrothed he wished to appear like to his future husband.

            “This is the one, Jongdae.”

            “As you wish, my lord. I must say, it suits you well.”

            A long pause followed as Baekhyun looked down at his feet. He did not yet have the proper shoes to go with his outfit. He might have to do a whole extra day of standing in front of these mirrors in order to pick the shoes to match. He also still had the decorations for the ceremonial hall where he was to be wed to choose. There was also the paperwork to attend to once it came in from his fiancé’s kingdom. That was only the beginning of the numerous chores and duties he had to attend to before the wedding. Not to mention he had a list of things he needed to do once he was wed. He would have a lot of negotiations to do with his husband about where they would live, and what to do about heirs. Baekhyun rubbed his temples, the stress was already overwhelming him.

            “Tomorrow, please bring me some regular citizen clothing to try, if you would.” Baekhyun said quietly. He knew Jongdae could hear him though.

            Jongdae did an awful job hiding his smile.

 

 

 

            Prince Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably in his new clothes. The rough material itched his spoiled soft skin, and the leggings were too loose around his calves, creating an uncomfortable friction whenever he moved. He pulled at his sleeves, trying to cover himself as much as possible. He was paranoid the townspeople would recognize him as the prince despite his disguise.

            “Hey! Kid! You buying? Or are you just gonna sit there staring at the ground all night?” An old woman yelled from behind her stand. Baekhyun had completely forgotten where he was.

            “Uh, of course. I’ll take a uh-“ Baekhyun finally scanned the goods the woman had laying in front of her. None of the foods looked particularly appetizing but Baekhyun felt obligated to buy something. He felt it would make him look more natural, as though he were gathering groceries. Not to mention it would mean avoiding any more of this cranky woman’s wrath.

            “I’ll take one of those cucumbers, please.” He said, handing the woman several coins. Finished with the transaction, Baekhyun put the cucumber in his empty satchel next to his coin purse.

            “Quite an empty bag for someone with coins enough to spare…” The woman noted, putting the coins in her pocket.

            “I prefer to travel lightly.”

            “Sure, sure.” She waved him off. Baekhyun made his way down the dirt path toward the pub. He could still barely believe he left the palace. Now as he opened the door to the pub he was wondering if maybe he had made a grave error in his pre-marriage one-night-no-regrets idea.

The smell of sweat and alcohol assaulted his nostrils. The sound of the festivities and drinks clinking reached his ears before his eyes could even process what was going on. Eyes wide, he pulled his hood down to better take in the scene around him.

            “New here?” A seductive voice whispered in his ear. A tall woman draped her arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

            “Yes, I’m new to this town.” Baekhyun replied, his body stiffening.

            “Well, you look like you could use a drink.” She said with a laugh, handing him a mug full of a dark liquid before sauntering off to chat with some of the other customers. Feeling a sudden rush of bravery, Baekhyun downed the drink quickly. A burly man next to him cheered and slapped Baekhyun’s back.

            “Atta boy!” He yelled. Baekhyun smiled goofily, a warm rush of excitement going through him. Brazen and with new confidence, he marched up to the bar and clanked his empty drink on the bar.

            “I would like another, good sir!” He proclaimed. The bartender laughed and cleared the empty drink.

            “What manners, boy! Your mother must have whipped you good growing up.” The bartender noted. He handed Baekhyun another tall dark glass. “That’ll be a five-piece, gent.”

            Baekhyun placed the coin on the bar, and in the same motion took a swig from his drink. The anxious feeling he had coming into the pub was gone, and he was ready to be reckless.

            The folks at the bar were quite amused with the prince. They could tell he was new to the pub, if not the town. Baekhyun had to be careful with the way he spoke because several of the bar-goers told him he came off as pompous. He was truly becoming a regular townsperson. His voice lowered, his speech was less regal, and he suddenly felt comfortable in his clothes.

            After talking to some of the folks up at the bar and guzzling down a couple more of the tall dark drinks, Baekhyun could not help but want for something more. The outing did not feel chaotic enough for his pre-marriage party.

            As if answering his thoughts, a tall handsome stranger walked into the bar. Baekhyun’s mouth flew open as he rudely gawked the man. Baekhyun jumped off the stool and walked right up to the tall stranger.

            “You have a face carved by gods, and a body molded by angels.” Baekhyun said with plucky confidence, staring directly into the stranger’s wide, confused eyes. Unabashed, Baekhyun grabbed the collar of the man’s shirt, and pulled his face down to his own. Without thinking, Baekhyun kissed the man deeply. Cheers came from around the pub and several people threw their drinks at them in excitement. Breaking off for air, Baekhyun winked and then went back to his stool at the bar.

            “Well there sure are friendly here, that’s for sure.” The stranger mumbled, fixing his hair.

            “First one is on the house. And I’d bet the second will probably be on your not-so-secret admirer over there.” The woman who had given Baekhyun a drink earlier said, putting a drink in the tall man’s hand.

            “Thank you, ma’am.” He said, wandering over to the bar.

            “What is your name, angel?” Baekhyun said, his blood boiling with excitement.

            “Chanyeol, and yours?” He asked with a sideways smile, intrigued by this aggressively flirtatious man.

            “You can call me Baek.” He said, emptying his drink. He tapped the bar to signal that he would like another.

            “This’ll be your last kid, I got other customers, y’know.” The bartender said with a knowing smirk.

            “So, Baek. Are you from here?” Chanyeol asked taking casual sips from his drink. He did not care much for the taste.

            “In a way, yes. I know parts of this town very well, but not this part of town. What about yourself, angel?”

            “I just came into town today. I figured I would have an adventure tonight in honor of my first night here. Also, have you forgotten my name already?” Chanyeol asked.

            “Why do you say that?”

            “It seems as though you think my name is angel.”

            “If it’s not your name, it must be a hint as to where you came from. Never have I laid eyes on a face as angelic as yours.” Baekhyun said, cheekily stirring his drink and hoping Chanyeol would give him permission to continue using the nickname. Chanyeol said nothing. He was busy admiring the adorable look on Baekhyun’s face.

            “Say, how attached are you to saying here? Would you wanna go to my place? I’ve got even better drinks at my place. It’s the nicest place in town.” Baekhyun laughed, making a face at the bartender. He was honestly expecting a negative response, so Chanyeol’s words shocked him.

            “You know what? Why not?” Chanyeol said bravely.

            “I like your attitude, angel.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

 

 

            The pair could barely keep their hands off each other as they entered the palace. It had been dark, and Baekhyun took a back entrance so Chanyeol didn’t know they were in the palace. Baekhyun led Chanyeol to one of the many empty guest rooms.

            “Wow! You must be from quite a wealthy family! These blankets are beautiful.” Chanyeol commented, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand as he admired the expensive woven and silk blankets that adorned the bed.

            “Don’t worry about that. They’ll be on the floor soon, I imagine.” Baekhyun said, sliding his hands around the taller man’s hips. Chanyeol melted into his touch. Getting on his tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s ear, Baekhyun whispered softly, “I’m more worried about the beautiful man ignoring me for some nice woven work.”

            Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and settled himself on the bed, pushing several of the blankets to the floor. He patted the space next to him, motioning for Chanyeol to come join him.

            Chanyeol laughed lightly, “You are quite demanding.”

            “And you love it, angel.” Baekhyun smiled, reaching out to pull Chanyeol into the bed.

 

 

 

            Baekhyun awoke slowly, the sun filtering through the windows, casting soft light over him and the handsome man next to him. He groaned softly as he rolled over to nuzzle into the taller man’s form. Chanyeol hummed in response, too tired to properly greet Baekhyun.

            Hearing a creak from the hallway, Baekhyun shot up, suddenly remembering where he was, and what had just transpired.

            “Oh no…” Baekhyun said, rubbing his temples.

            Chanyeol sat up slowly, “What is it?”

            “You must leave! Quickly!” Baekhyun hopped out of the bed and began searching for his clothes. Chanyeol stared at him, confused. Baekhyun tossed a pile of clothes at him, not even completely sure to whom the clothes belonged.

            “Get dressed! You have to leave!” Baekhyun hissed, trying to keep his voice down. He was worried one of the many handmaidens around the castle would hear him and he knew how quickly gossip spread among them.

            “Okay, okay, I’m getting up.” Chanyeol said, putting his hands up in defeat. He unfurled the clothes that sat in his lap at an excruciatingly slow pace. Baekhyun crossed his arms and tapped his foot, already completely dressed.

            “This is ridiculous. I have a ceremony I must prepare for, you must leave immediately.” Baekhyun said, exasperated.

            “Ceremony? I have a ceremony as well! I completely forgot!” Chanyeol said, quickly changing into his clothes as well. Now clothed, he went to dash for the door, but then hesitated.

            “Wait a second, is this your home? Do you live here in the castle?” Chanyeol asked, turning around to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun threw his head back and groaned in frustration.

            “I’m sorry, angel, but I don’t have time to answer your questions! Get out before I have to get the guards!” Baekhyun opened the door for Chanyeol, and put his hand on Chanyeol’s back to physically push him out the door.

            “Wait, I only ask because I think-“ Chanyeol started.

            “I told you I don’t have time! I do hope we meet again, angel. It was a lovely night. But I really must be going, and you must get out of here before someone sees you.” Baekhyun whispered harshly, pushing Chanyeol down the hallway looking around for any witnesses.

            Having reached the back exit of the castle, Baekhyun placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

            “It really was nice to meet you. You’re amazing in bed, not to mention beautiful, funny, sweet, and caring. I’m genuinely sorry it has to end this way.” He sighed. Chanyeol hesitated in the doorway for just a second.

            “Are you the prince of this kingdom?” Chanyeol asked directly, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes with curiosity and a hint of mischief. Baekhyun smirked.

            “I suppose it was not very covert of me to invite you into the castle. The prince cannot have a reputation for having overnight guests however, as you must understand. So, you should be going now, angel.” Baekhyun said with a sad smile, “Also, speak of this to anyone and you will have the royal family to deal with.”

            Chanyeol smiled knowingly, “Oh is that so?”

            Baekhyun’s smile went away, “Yes, it is. Do you plan to defy me? The prince?”

            “I would never dream it.”

            “That’s right. Now, be off.”

            Baekhyun closed the door and took one deep breath before quickly running to his quarters where Jongdae and several handmaidens were waiting for him.

            “My lord! Oh heavens, I thought we were going to have to send a search party after you, where were you?” Jongdae scolded, quickly getting Baekhyun into position to be dressed.

            “My, uh, celebration last night ended rather unusually. I had some… loose ends to tie up this morning.” Baekhyun explained nervously, looking closely at the handmaidens to see if they were catching on to his doubletalk. He wished to tell Jongdae all about his night but there was no time and he definitely did not want the maids talking about it among themselves.

            “Oh dear… I trust you took care of everything?” Jongdae asked, a deep line of worry connecting his brows.

            “I believe so. I just wish my night had not been so brief. I met the most amazing angel. It is a burden indeed, not to marry for love.” Baekhyun said with a sigh, letting one of the handmaidens put his shirt on over his head.

            “You cannot fall in love in a single night, surely.” Jongdae whispered closely to Baekhyun, pulling at the fabric now covering his chest.

            “No… I suppose not…” Baekhyun trailed.

            The entire process of adorning him in the proper outfit, and finally finding the correct shoes took several hours. Baekhyun then had to check the decorations in the ceremonial hall, and also had a discussion with his father regarding the words to be spoken.

            Soon enough, the ceremony was about to begin. It was not a marriage ceremony per say, but a pre-arranged marriage meeting ceremony. However, since it was public event, the people involved almost always got married, even if just because of the social pressure. It was a wedding ceremony for all intents and purposes; it just did not have the official stamp of being a wedding.

            Donning his wedding attire, with his hood pulled down over his face, Baekhyun was ready to meet his potential husband. The two parties entered from opposite sides of the ceremonial hall, followed by their advisors and parents. Baekhyun snuck a glance across the room, and saw a tall veiled stranger. He quickly turned his face back down, to avoid being seen. They were not supposed to see each other’s faces until after the ceremony, per tradition.

            Upon reaching the center of the path, at the front of a long room where Baekhyun’s entire kingdom watched, the two stopped directly in front of each other.

            “As per our tradition here, we will allow the two betrothed to speak to each other in the room behind the wall to make the final decision of marriage.” Baekhyun’s father said, putting his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder supportively. Baekhyun and the veiled stranger made their way behind the wall to the room set up for their private meeting.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Prince Baekhyun.” The stranger greeted, sitting in his chair across from Baekhyun’s seat. Baekhyun kept his head down, keeping his face hidden. The stranger remained veiled as well.

            “It’s nice to meet you as well, Fourth Prince of the Park Kingdom. We here at the Byun Kingdom appreciate your powerful kingdom’s offer to ally with us through marriage.” Baekhyun said. He had rehearsed these lines a million times, but his heart still beat quickly as he said them. He was terrified he would say something to offend his potential husband. Baekhyun’s kingdom was relatively weak and the Park kingdom’s offer to help them was a godsend in their recent trying times. It was Baekhyun’s job not to screw anything up for his people.

            “Please, Fourth Prince of the Park Kingdom is such a formal title, call me by my name.” The foreign prince said. Baekhyun hesitated in his confusion. The voice sounded familiar but he could not place it.

            “I’m so sorry, but I was not informed of your name before our meeting.” Baekhyun responded nervously. This was not how this meeting was supposed to go at all. The foreign prince was off the script Baekhyun had prepared in his head.

            “You definitely know my name, Baekhyun. My advisors told me your title before the ceremony but I knew part of it before I even arrived.” The stranger said, his stance relaxing. Baekhyun was confused, and trying really hard to place the voice in his head.

            “Have we… met before?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Doing his best not to lift his head, despite his curiosity.

            “I don’t know. You tell me, angel.”

            It all clicked and Baekhyun’s head shot up.

            “Oh my… You’re Chanyeol.” Baekhyun covered his mouth as a barrage of emotions came over him. He felt immense embarrassment but also a sense of relief.

            “Those things I said to you this morning! You knew already! I must have looked like such a fool!” Baekhyun said, pulling nervously on his hood. Chanyeol pushed his veil to the side and smiled at him.

            “Yeah, I knew. Once I realized I was in the castle I figured you must be the prince I was supposed to be marrying. Which, honestly, was a relief.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun smiled nervously.

            “I’m sorry for being so rude to you, I had no idea… You must think terribly of me. I never do things like that I promise! Please continue with the wedding, I promise I will not do anything to embarrass you or your kingdom!” Baekhyun pleaded, worried he had ruined his chance at merging the two kingdoms.

            “No, no, nothing like that. I’m glad you are my fiancée because I think we get along quite well. Not to be too forward, but I think we’re perfect for each other.” Chanyeol said nervously.

“Not to be forward as well, but I agree.” Baekhyun smiled and reached out across the table to hold Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“If you wish to apologize for something, you should apologize for making it so difficult to sit down today.” Chanyeol joked.

            Baekhyun laughed, relieved Chanyeol was planning to go through with the marriage. He also felt joy in knowing Chanyeol had enjoyed their time together as much as he had.

            “I do not wish to apologize for that, to be honest. I know for a fact you enjoy the fact that you are sore.” Baekhyun teased.

            The pair heard a knock at the door and quickly let go of each other’s hand and hid their faces again as Baekhyun’s father came into the room.

            “You two have been back here quite awhile. Is everything all right, Fourth Prince Park? Has my son displeased you?” Baekhyun’s father asked with concern. Chanyeol shook his head.

            “No. You son pleases me greatly. I am excited to wed with him. We simply got carried away in our conversation. We may proceed with the ceremony. My apologies.” Chanyeol said, standing to bow in apology to Baekhyun’s father. Baekhyun and his father returned the bow. The two followed the king out the door and continued the ceremony.

            The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash for both of the princes. They were too distracted by each other to focus on the ceremonial drone. They kept stealing glances and trying to communicate with small hand signals or movements. Nothing intelligible got across but it was enjoyable nonetheless. After the ceremony was over, the two were escorted back into the private rooms of the castle so they could discuss some of the logistics of the marriage and the merging of the two kingdoms. Finally out of the public eye, Baekhyun pulled his hood down, his eyes taking a second to adjust to the light. Chanyeol removed the veiling in front of his face.

            “Hello again, angel.” Baekhyun greeted with a smile. Chanyeol smiled back and they moved toward each other to greet with a kiss, but quickly pulled back when they heard footsteps echo distantly in the halls.

            “It may not be appropriate for that just yet.” Chanyeol said with a nervous smile.

            “I really appreciate you forgiving me for the way I acted earlier.” Baekhyun said, looking down at the floor.

            “It’s no problem. I understood the situation, and it was obvious you were stressed.” Chanyeol laughed, then took a step closer to Baekhyun, “Not to mention, you are quite attractive when you are being so cocky.” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun smirked.

            “Is that so? I’ll have to remember that for our time together after our actual wedding ceremony.” Baekhyun winked.

            Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s fathers came into the room, followed by each kingdom’s top advisors. Jongdae came in as well, and gave Baekhyun a big hug.

            “How is he?” Jongdae whispered as they hugged, sure not to be overheard.

            “He’s the angel from last night.” Baekhyun whispered back before they separated. Jongdae’s face showed his surprise, but he quickly covered it. He gave Baekhyun a look that Baekhyun knew meant they would be having a long conversation later in the day.

            “So, does this marriage suit you, son?” Chanyeol’s dad asked Chanyeol. With a quick glance over to Baekhyun, Chanyeol looked his father in the eyes.

            “Very much so, sir.”

            “And you, Prince Baekhyun?”

            Baekhyun grinned.

            “Very much so, Your Majesty.”

            “Perfect, then we shall begin with the paperwork. There is much to discuss and many forms and papers will be signed. The documentation also must be copied so both kingdoms may have…” Chanyeol and Baekhyun tuned out the rest of the conversation as they were led down a different hall so they could sit down to sign some documents. They hung back slightly to be behind everyone else, and walked very close to each other. Discreetly, Baekhyun reached out and took Chanyeol’s hand in his own, hiding it within the folds of their clothing as they walked. Baekhyun saw the blush on Chanyeol’s face. Neither had ever been so excited to sign a pile of documents.

**Author's Note:**

> *whew* What a doozy! hahaha I loved writing this prompt, and I hope the prompter feels I did it justice. I love this world and I hope people enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
